


Switch

by elithien, senlinyu



Series: SenLithien Dramione Collaboration [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art and Fic Collaboration, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Switch Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu
Summary: “Malfoy, watching you commit larceny isn’t going to improve my stress levels.” Hermione’s voice was severe as she followed him into the office.She always reverted to using his surname when scolding him.The desk on the far side of the room was an excellent size, perfect for what he intended. He pivoted on his toe with a predatory grin to find Hermione standing behind him, arms folded, with a suspicious expression on her face.“No.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: SenLithien Dramione Collaboration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660186
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1829
Collections: Dramione Fics that Own My Soul, Good Girl Hermione





	1. Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Art and story concept by Elithien.  
> Writing by SenLinYu  
> Original post [here](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com/post/613071762091048960/my-hands-slipped-i-only-wrote-for-part-one-ill#_=_).

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Idb88fx.jpg)

”Just relax.”

“I’m trying.”

“You’re literally trembling. You’re speaking in twenty minutes. What kind of Gryffindor has stage fright?”

Hermione’s jaw clenched visibly. “Pointing it out really isn’t helping.”

Draco pressed his hand against the small of her back, caressing her bare skin where the dress cut away. He leaned closer until he could smell the biting floral scent of her shampoo. “You’ll be fine. Just imagine the audience is naked.”

Hermione’s lips pursed and her eyes fluttered closed as she winced. “That mental image is actually incredibly unhelpful.”

Draco gave a low laugh, and his fingers played along the base of her spine and discretely up to massage her shoulders. Her skin was warm and soft, and discernibly trembling.

“Do you have a calming draught?” he asked after a back rub failed to relax her.

“I already took it,” she said in a stiff voice, sitting even more rigidly.

Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eye. If she started shaking any harder, her hair was going to begin moving.

“Let’s step out for a minute,” he said.

“I’m supposed to speak in twenty minutes.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, and sitting here dreading it is not helping. Come with me. I swear, I’ll have you back before the MC calls your name.”

She hesitated a moment and then stood and slipped out the nearest exit. Draco casually followed her a minute later.

She was nervously bouncing on her toes in the hallway, waiting for him.

“You’re right,” she said, “a walk is a good idea. Excellent way to channel the stress.”

“Let’s go this way,” Draco took her hand and led her down the hallway, reading the plaques beside all the doors they passed until he found one that looked promising. He tried the knob and found it locked.

A basic charm resolved the issue. He glanced in and then stepped inside.

“Malfoy, watching you commit larceny isn’t going to improve my stress levels.” Hermione’s voice was severe as she followed him into the office.

She always reverted to using his surname when scolding him.

The desk on the far side of the room was an excellent size, perfect for what he intended. He pivoted on his toe with a predatory grin to find Hermione standing behind him, arms folded, with a suspicious expression on her face.

“No.”

Draco prowled closer.

”You think a quick shag in an office is going to relax me?” She gave an undignified snort and turned to leave.

“Don’t worry — Granger,” he said, “I’m not going to fuck you in this room.”

Before she could bolt, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her close, wrapping his right hand slowly around her throat. She leaned instinctively into his touch. His palm pressed against the arch of her collarbones. Her breath caught and he could feel her pulse thrumming nervously.

“Just relax,” he said.

“Draco — “ she started, but he cut her off with a hard kiss and herded her across the room to the desk. He used his left hand to shove the neatly organised files, paperweights, and a quill set onto the floor as he guided her onto her back. He ran his thumb slowly along the length of her throat until it reached her jaw, and pushing firmly until her head was tilted back, neck arched and bared.

Her eyes were still open wide, and intently locked onto the clock on the wall.

“Close your eyes,” he said.

She shook her head minutely, obstinance flaring in her darkening eyes.

He squeezed firmly, fingers pressing evenly along both sides of her neck. She gave a shivering gasp, her eyes turning black. As her lips parted, he pushed two fingers into her mouth.

“Close your eyes, ” he said, his voice firm as his fingers slid across her hot, slick tongue bearing down hard.

She glanced at the clock a moment longer, and then her eyes fluttered obediently closed.

“Good girl,” he said, easing his grip on her throat slightly as he slid his fingers in deeper, running his fingertips across the tips of her teeth and towards the base of her tongue until he felt her throat start to contract. “Keep your eyes closed.”

He pulled his fingers slowly out until the tip of her tongue could curl around his fingertips. She sucked, her tongue swiping from the base of his fingers before flicking against the tips. His cock hardened in his trousers but he ignored it as he pushed his fingers back into her mouth up to the knuckles, relaxing his grip on her throat and then slowly squeezing again.

She gave a whimpering moan around his hand.

He kept finger-fucking her mouth until there was drool sliding across her chin and down onto the fingers wrapped around her throat.

His eyes wandered down her body, her legs were partially splayed on the edge of the desk. He glanced up the clock. Fifteen minutes left. Plenty of time.

He let go of her throat and flipped her skirts up onto her stomach, pulling her knickers off, and stuffing them into his pocket.

Her eyes were still obediently closed, and he watched her abdomen tense in anticipation as he stared down at her bared cunt. His fingers were still hooked inside her mouth, pressing against her tongue.

Her folds were already glistening before he touched her, reaching down and stroking them gently, and petting her clit.

She inhaled raggedly around his fingers, her legs parting wider for him. The heady, musky scent of her arousal filled the air, and his mouth watered.

His cock was rigid and aching for her.

He was going to fuck her brains out when he got her home.

He ran his fingers through her slick folds before sliding them into her core, curling his fingers gently up towards her pelvis.

Her hips bucked and she gave a garbled whimper. Draco pulled his fingers out of her mouth, trailing them across her chin and down her throat so that her skin was glistening. He bit his lip as he looked back between her legs.

“That’s it,” he said his voice soothing. “Don’t hold yourself back. I want to hear you.”

He slid his fingers slowly into her centre, setting a slow, frustrating pace as he kept one eye on the clock. He using both hands to stroke and tease her cunt.

She mewled forcefully, her hips rolling up towards him as his fingertips tenderly massaged her clit, and he pumped in, scissoring his fingers inside her burning core. He could feel her inner walls already fluttering.

She gave a long, breathy moan as he added another finger.

“That’s it,” he said, his words drawn out and in time with the movement of his hand. “I want to feel you fluttering. Can you clench? I want you tight around my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

Her cunt contracted, gripping his fingers like a vise.

“Oh — yes. Just like that.” He rewarded her by curling his fingers up to find that very particular spot behind her pelvis again.

She gave a long, wailing keen.

“Good girl,” he said, his voice calming and pleased. He gently caressed her swollen clit, rubbing it in a repeated pattern as her hips kept bucking up, trying to get the thrust and friction that she wanted.

“Clench now,” he said as he pumped his fingers in harder, and pressed his thumb down firmly. “Ah. That’s it. Just like that. You’re close now, aren’t you? Right on the edge. So close for me.”

He glanced at the clock. He was cutting it rather close himself.

“You’re going to come for me now, aren’t you? Just like you do around my cock when l fuck you. When I get you home, I’m going to stuff your knickers into your mouth, and — “

He didn’t finish telling her exactly how he intended to fuck her. She climaxed, screaming through clenched teeth, her slick channel bearing down and spasming around Draco’s fingers.

After several seconds of shuddering, she finally lay on the desk in a limp, pleasure-drunk daze. Draco withdrew his fingers, allowing his eyes to linger as he dried his hands and carefully cleaned her up before pulling her up into his arms. Her head dropped against his chest as he smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head several times.

“Right. You’re due on stage in two minutes,” he said.

Her head jerked, her dazed brown eyes were suddenly lucid.

She jumped off the desk as though electrocuted and looked down at herself, checking for wrinkles on her dress and feeling her chin for residual saliva.

“You are — mad,” she finally said. “I cannot believe you did that.”

Draco wordlessly magicked the items from the desk back into place and pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow. “It worked though, didn’t it?”

She raised her chin as she marched out of the room.

“You can’t just — “ she waved wordlessly back at the office. “What if the clock is slow?

She bolted down the hallway as though she feared he’d ravish her again if given half a chance.

Draco grinned roguishly as he followed her.

“I’m going to get you back for that,” she whispered as he took his seat beside her.

The MC called her name.

She stiffened, her lips whitening and her shoulders going rigid.

As she started toward the stage, just before she was out of reach, Draco leaned inappropriately close, and whispered in her ear. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Her eyes were dark and flashing, and a fetching colour stained her cheeks as she marched to the podium under the glaring stage lights.

She looked positively radiant, and only Draco knew why.


	2. Punishment

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/VpJRIYV.jpg)

Draco was fucked.

He knew he was fucked, he just wasn’t sure how.

Hermione was being suspiciously quiet and demure. Which were two qualities that she, blessedly, did not possess on a regular basis.

Generally speaking, Hermione Granger was of the definitively forthright nature; honest, righteous, upfront, and all the other things indicative of strong moral fiber. Traits that Draco did not possess, and never intended to.

What he did possess was a keenly honed sense of self-preservation, one which had rarely failed him since reaching adulthood. At the moment it was telling him that he was fucked.

Hermione was only quiet and cooperative when she was scheming. It was one of the many endearing things about her; her honesty managed to shine through even when she was plotting vengeance. Unfortunately, despite the tell, she always managed to come at things in a manner sideways enough that knowing that vengeance was coming didn’t necessarily allow Draco to evade it.

She also almost always managed to have a meticulous array of backup schemes lined up to make up for any he thwarted.

Draco knew he was fucked and, in the meanwhile, he was left to dread it by being saddled with an eerily sweet and cooperative Hermione.

There were nervous bubbles of anticipation in his stomach as he took her arm and they departed for home. She gripped the crook of his elbow in a way that would have been endearing in other circumstances.

Instead her every touch was managing to send a shiver down his spine.

“You were brilliant tonight,” he finally said after the quiet grew unbearable.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice detached and demure. She tilted her head so that it rested against his shoulder. “And thank you for coming. I know it must have incredibly dull sitting through all those speeches when it’s not your field. I appreciate that you came anyway.”

“I enjoyed parts of it,” he said, lowering his eyes and glancing at her through his lashes.

Her mouth twitched and one of her eyebrows quirked slightly.

Yes. He was definitely fucked.

“You’re getting the research grant you’ve been angling for years now, I wouldn’t have missed it.”

She squeezed his bicep slightly and pulled him closer. He tilted his head and dipped it towards hers tentatively. She simply kissed him, her hand gripping his shoulder and sliding up to touch his face in order to draw him into a deeper kiss.

She was still vibrating with nervous energy from the evening. His mind went slightly blank as her fingers combed through his hair, her kiss fiery and almost bruising against his lips.

After a minute, her hand slipped away and she drew back, staring ahead. Her cheeks had a low flush to them. Draco could feel her lipstick on his mouth.

He eyed her a moment and then continued walking without a word.

When they reached home, she walked quietly through the door, unbuttoning her coat and sliding it off her shoulders to hang up as she kicked her shoes off.

As Draco pulled his coat off, she suddenly pounced.

Her lips were burning and ravenous, and she used his robes to jerk him forwards against her body and then shoved him forcefully back. They crashed into the wall behind him.

Her fingers were already tugging as his shirt and unfastening the buttons on his robes. Draco groaned and gripped her, hands on her hips, running his palms over the curve of her arse and dragging her tight against his body.

He’d been hard since the moment he laid eyes on her dress with its low-back, but they’d had to leave before he had been able to do more than admire her. Getting her off mid-evening and having her knickers in his pocket to finger while listening to speakers wittering endlessly on the fifth principle of Gamp’s Law hadn’t eased his erection. He’d been waiting all evening to fuck her, and the high-strung sense of anticipation had only made him harder. His heart was pounding in his chest as he let his hands roam across the slippery fabric of her dress, groping every inch of her within reach.

She was using the length of her body pressed against his to pin him to the wall while kissing him punishingly, nipping his lips almost hard enough to draw blood and then scraping her teeth along his jaw as her hands trailed down his torso.

Apparently, they were going to fuck in the entryway. Draco didn’t mind, but it wasn’t what he’d expected. 

Her fingers ghosted against his wrists, and then pressed his hands more firmly against her hips as she ground her pelvis against his cock.

Draco moaned and gripped her harder, dipping his head and nipping the base of her neck.

“Minx.”

“Devious bastard—“ she said, and suddenly something tightened around his wrists and they were jerked on off her hips and snapped together behind his back. Bound tight.

Draco froze for several seconds and then twisted a hand experimentally, curling his fingers up to find out what she’d used.

His tie.

“Witch,” he said after a moment.

She raised an eyebrow, looking obscenely smug. “I told you I was going to get you back. No more of those indecently manipulative hands of yours tonight.”

She gripped him by his robes and pulled him through the entry and foyer over into the sitting room, Draco went along cooperatively, surreptitiously running his fingers around his wrists, trying to determine how she’d tied him.

It was a new knot.

Damnit.

How long had she been planning this?

She pushed him back into an armchair and proceeded to climb on top of him, legs straddling his and her pelvis rubbing teasingly against his cock. He groaned and pulled at his bound wrists.

“Stop trying to escape,” she said, her fingers running through his hair and then enticingly down his chest as she peppered kisses across his face. “Close your eyes.”

Draco made a disgruntled sound. He hated closing his eyes. He was a wizard, wizards were visual. If she was doing something to him, he wanted to watch.

She laughed, the air from her warm breath ghosting across his right ear.

”Close your eyes, ” she whispered, rolling her hips.

Draco’s eyes reluctantly closed and he dropped his head back, fingers and wrists still twisting behind his back, testing for any weaknesses he could exploit.

She kissed his lips chastely.

“Good boy,” she said.

His face twisted in a grimace, and he jerked, trying to get his hands free. She kissed slowly across his face, her lips teasing and nibbling at his cheekbones and along his jaw down to his throat. Then her kisses grew sharper, punctuated with nips and she sucked hard enough that he knew she was leaving marks down his neck.

He bit his lip, moaning as she gave a particularly hard bite and her hips ground against his cock again.

Her weight shifted as she sat back, her hands resting on the base of his throat.

Draco managed to twist his left hand into a better angle and began tugging carefully at the knot with two fingers, trying to figure out how she’d bound him.

Hermione’s fingers slide down and were slowly unfastening the buttons on his shirt as she nibbled her way down his chest.

“Ngh — God! Fuck, Hermione!“ he said when her sharp little teeth suddenly grazed his nipple. Her tongue laved soothingly against it, but then her fingernails sharply pinched the other.

“Shhhhhhhhh,” was all she said as she slithered off his lap, her mouth still journeying down his torso and fingers trailing lightly across his ribs towards his stomach. Draco’s stomach muscles were taut as her fingernail ran in a line along the top of his trousers from one hip to the other. His cock was straining against the fabric and already aching.

He twisted his wrist again, trying to find a different place along the complicated series of knots he might be able to get loose. Hermione’s fingers trailed over his cock and his breath caught as it throbbed, twitching against the fabric.

His thighs parted involuntarily. The curves of her body pressed against his legs and there was the barest sense of pressure as she unfastened the buttons on his trousers. He surreptitiously parted his eyelids, just enough to watch through his lashes as she undid the buttons on his drawers and wrapped her warm hand firmly around his cock.

His hips shifted immediately, muscles tensed and twinging at the squeezing warmth enveloping him.

She glanced up at his face and he instantly snapped his eyes shut again.

There was a pause.

The soft, slick tip of her tongue flicked against the head of his cock as her hand slid down. Then something heavy and tickling abruptly landed on his stomach and her burning lips wrapped around his cock a moment later.

Draco’s eyes shot open and he stared wide-eyed for a moment before groaning loudly.

“No!”

He dropped his head back in frustration and growled. “Granger — Move your fucking hair out of the way.”

That cruel, vindictive little minx. 

She’d flipped her hair up over her head, completely blocking Draco’s view as she sucked his cock.

“Granger — don’t — “ he jerked savagely against the tie biting into his wrist. “Let me see. You’re being so cruel.”

He could feel her lips twisting into a smile around his cock as her warm tongue ran his length in a way that made his eyes roll back. Still obscured behind her hair, she pulled her mouth away, her saliva wet and cool on his cock.

“Your eyes are supposed to be closed,” she said, her warm breath brushing against his skin.

He groaned.

“Granger — “ his tone was a warning.

She gripped his cock punishingly behind the veil of hair, pumping her hand down in a way that was so intense his balls drew up and his stomach clenched. He moaned as his hips jerked. His arms were straining as he tried to wrench his free, twisting hard enough that the fabric was biting into his wrists leaving the skin feeling raw.

“Fuck! Let me see you…” He ground the words out between clenched teeth.

She flipped her mass of curls back so that he could look at her where she was kneeling between his legs. Her cheeks were flushed and her hand was wrapped around his rigid cock, which was turning purple and throbbing with arousal.

Her eyes were dark and glittering.

“You stole my knickers, you bastard,” she said, sliding her hand up to the head of his cock and then slowly and teasingly down again. “I had to give an acceptance speech and spend half the evening walking around without any knickers on.” Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I was wet the whole time because of you.”

The words sent a bolt of heat through his abdomen and his cock throbbed in her fist.

“I was afraid that if I sat down it would leave a spot on my dress that people might see.”

Draco couldn’t help but leer.

She glared in return. “Close your eyes.”

She flipped her hair back up onto his stomach, obscuring her face, and he felt her slick mouth wrap around his cock again.

Draco slammed his head back against the armchair and groaned, trying harder to figure out how she’d tied his wrists but barely able to think about anything but the way her mouth felt and how much he wanted to see her lips wrapped around him.

She sucked evenly, her tongue twisting and his hips bucked up. Her head moved lower until he could feel the length of himself sliding against the slippery back of her mouth and her throat contracted, squeezing him before she suppressed her gag reflex.

She was deep-throating him and she wasn’t even letting him watch.

He wrenched at the fabric around his wrists. “Let me see. Let me see. God — fuck — don’t do this to me. Let me watch you.”

Christ, she had him begging.

He closed his eyes and groaned as her throat contracted tightly around his cock again. The blood was pounding in his veins and his fingers clawed against the upholstery of the chair

He forced himself to draw a deep breath as he watched her mountain of curls bobbing up and down, still entirely obscuring her face. He stared up at the ceiling.

“Hermione, I swear to god, I will give you anything you want in the whole world if you will move your hair out of the way.”

She pulled her mouth off his cock, and there was an unendurably long pause before her hand slithered along his pelvis up to his stomach. Then she walked two fingers across his chest in a taunting, meandering route that had his pounding heart up in his throat.

“Crime and punishment. That’s how this works. You committed the crime. Now I punish you.” She pinched his nipple so that he jerked. His teeth snapped together audibly.

Her lush, burning lips wrapped his cock again and she sucked slowly and evenly before gliding her lips all the way down to the base of his cock.

His eyes rolled back in his head.

She was clearly intending to torture him for a good long while.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to focus on her mouth inflicting such intense sensation it was almost blistering, or her fingernails trailing teasing patterns along his torso.

Clenching his hands into fists, he focused.

He ran his fingers over the fabric.

Damnit.

This was his favorite tie.

He felt along exactly where it was twisted and knotted around his wrists, memorising it, visualising it. Hermione’s tongue did something criminal and his entire mind went blank and his stomach spasmed from the urge to drive his hips upwards and sink to the hilt down her throat again.

He groaned and tensed his jaw.

He focused his mind on his magic and channeled it.

 _Evanesco_.

As his tie evaporated, Draco surged forward, ripping Hermione’s mouth off his cock and tackling her into the rug. She gave a startled scream as she landed on her back under him and he pinned her down, shoving her thighs apart.

“You are going to pay,” he said, his voice nearly a growl as he ran a hand along the slit between her legs and found her drenched, her inner thighs slick.

Her hair was strewn like a halo around her head. Her chin was shining with saliva, but her eyes were dancing, and the grin on her face was wicked.

“Took you long enough. I thought maybe you wanted me to finish you.”

He glared down at her as he aligned his cock and drove into her with one hard thrust. She was searingly hot, divinely slick, and ready for him. His head dropped and he gave a low sigh before lifting his head to glower.

“I had to vanish my — favourite — tie.”

She made a sound of false sympathy, but it was breathless and broke off with a little whimper when he slammed his hips against hers and rubbed his fingers between her legs, making her cunt spasm as it squeezed around his cock.

He captured her lips, kissing her punishingly, peeling the straps of her dress off her shoulders, and then nipping hard at her pale shoulders.

Her legs were locked tight around his hips and she shoved his robes off, fingernails clawing down his back as he maintained a bruising, punishing pace.

His entire body was sweating and rigidly tense as he fought back the urge to just keeping driving into her after his own release. He was so close he could taste it.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders as he forced himself to shift to longer, smoother thrusts that she met and matched.

He tucked his chin against the crook of her neck, kissing the sensitive spot lightly and breathing in against her skin, smelling her sweat, shampoo, and arousal.

He closed his eyes, listening to her quiet whimpers, feeling the way her hips squirmed against his, and the squeeze of her cunt around his aching cock.

He bit down lightly on her neck as he kept fingering her swollen folds and coaxing her along until she finally shuddered under him and then shattered with a long scream.

Thank — fuck.

Draco relaxed, giving a few hard thrusts as her inner walls spasmed and gripped him before his orgasm tore through his nerves, cock throbbing as pleasure lashed almost painfully through him. He jerked with a hard groan, gripping her close as he spilled inside her.

He tried to hold himself up on his elbows but failed and collapsed on top of her, feeling boneless as they both lay panting.

After a minute, he lifted his head and gathered her in his arms, kissing and nuzzling her face. “You should accept more public speaking invitations.”

She snorted and curled under him, burrowing against his chest, then her hazy, dazed expression grew cheeky. “I just might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find Elithien on [ tumblr](https://elithien.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/elithienart), and [ instagram](https://instagram.com/elithienart?igshid=kcyancmjg1tr). 
> 
> Find SenLinYu on [tumblr](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
